Harry Potter and the Horrific Revelation!
by Marfleet1987
Summary: There is a horrifying secret that every student and Professor knows with the exception of McGonagall! They don't remember what it is until its far too late! One-Shot!


Harry Potter and the Horrific Revelation!

**Disclaimer:** This is a warped but short fanfic. Rating is M for Mature nature. A practical joke played on Ron reveals a terrifying secret with all of the students of Hogwarts. If it got out...there would be no going back!

Harry, Ron and Hermionie were all eating and gossiping in the Great Hall about classes.

"I'm just glad all classes are over! I swear if I have to put up with another potions lesson..." Ron moaned.

Hermionie rolling her eyes sighed, "Oh Ronald, give it a rest!"

Harry couldn't help but smirk at Ron's brooding face at Hermionie's words when someone from the Slytherin table burst out laughing. It was the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. The tormentor with his bunch of cronies. Harry turned around with Ron and Hermionie and noticed Draco smirking with his friends, whilst looking at them. They all knew they were up to something and had formulated a plan to try and humiliate them already... "What's he planning this time?" pondered Harry.

"Probably being a right spiteful git as per usual! You know Malfoy!" Ron egged on.

"Oh boys, forget about them and lets go!" Hermionie suggested before Ron and Harry retaliated, as they would if the Slytherins started trouble.

But it was too late... "Oi! Where are you going _Weasley_?" Draco demanded.

"I don't think that is any of your business, is it?" Hermionie retorted.

"Mudblood! No-one gave you permission to speak!" Malfoy snapped in anger, clearly despising her.

Ron hated it when Malfoy called Hermionie that, as Ron had feelings for her, a soft spot. Before he could react though, this friends already had their wands out and immobilised the trio! There was no fighting it, they were now powerless! Professor McGonagall stode down the Great Hall to stop the commotion when Draco said, "I think it's time Weasel-bee learned his lesson!"

With that, Ron's trousers fell to his ankles! Next targeted...were his boxers! All the Slytherins were jeering and the other houses looked on in mixed horror and fasination! The Professor started, "Mr Malfoy! Don't you d-" but it was too late...Ronald's boxers, hit the floor!

Instead of what everyone was expecting to see, Ronald had...a shaven vagina! Ronald looked down in suprise and noticed he no longer had his tackle. He was shook up by this. He expected everyone to laugh at him but everyone's face, including the Slytherins, had a look of dread and fear. Everyone was feeling a sense of deja vu! Professor McGonagall was mortified at what she saw, and shocked at not only what she witnessed but that no-one reacted with laughter which would be expected of teenagers! Then it hit everyone...a revelation that has been locked away in all of their minds and that's what the sense of deja vu is...they all had a secret vagina deep down :)

Everyone in unison took down their trousers or skirts with their wands as if they were possessed, followed by their boxers/thongs or whatever it was they were wearing for underwear. Then all of a sudden, everyone started to get sucked in their vagina's! It was like little powerful suction holes, sucking the person inside. Every student was screaming for help, terrified of what was happening to them, but the professors had never seen anything like this and had no idea how to stop it! It was all over in the space of 10 seconds. Once all the vagina's had swallowed each student, they all fell to the floor with a pathetic sounding flop. McGonagall turned to Headmaster Dumbledore for answers, but he looked at the other teachers for a moment, then back to McGonagall. Then every Professor was being stripped from the waist down to reveal their secret vaginas with the exception of McGonagall. The teachers screamed in pain as they were sucked in! Then all the vaginas that were once teachers flopped on the floor in a sad mess. Dumbledore's then started to flop towards McGonagall and finally rested on her shoe. It was wrinkly with white tufts of hair sprouting from it. McGonagall screamed loudly like she was being stabbed repeatedly...

Please R&R :)


End file.
